


You're a worm

by A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, pearl - Freeform, voyeur, what a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time/pseuds/A_Lighthouse_in_the_Sea_of_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to sneak into the Temple at night, it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a worm

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I did for /sug/, cause I like cocks.

>You've been eyeing the Crystal Gems, particularly lanky one with the bird nose, for the past few weeks.   
>You hadn't planned on it lasting this long, but after catching a glimpse of them fighting off a giant sand crab there's no way you can't find out what their place looks like   
>You chose to go in at night that's when the main three are usually inside their own rooms, and the pudgy kid will probably be asleep.   
>Halfway up the stairs to the house you remember seeing a lion a couple times, but decide to press on, you have to find out more about these creatures.   
>The door's unlocked, they probably don't think anyone would dare try to enter their home at night.   
>As you creep into the living room, being careful not to step on any creaky floorboards, you heard the soft snoring of the fat kid   
>Reaching into your back pocket you pull out your cell phone and start snapping pics with, the flash illuminating the room for a second before returning to darkness.   
>You're just about to take a picture of the strange circular structure in the middle of the room when the giant door starts to glow   
>You panic, looking around before diving behind the kitchen counter to conceal yourself   
>The door stops glowing and you can hear soft foot steps making their way across the house, you dare to peek your head up and are astonished to find it's the light skinned creature, her prominent nose an obvious give away   
>You watch as she ascends the stairs to the fat kids living room, feeling a small bit of perversion at watching this creature without her knowing.   
>You raise a brow in confusion as you watch her crotch near the boys bed, her body completely still as she seems to just watch him   
>You crane your neck to get a better look and that's when you feel your phone slip from your pocket, crashing to the floor and filling the house with noise.   
>You catch your breath, looking down at the phone for just a second before looking back up   
>Your eyes go wide   
>She's seen you

>You feel the cold sweat start trickling down your face, you're whole body feels like it's aching all over and you've got a not the size of a fire hydrant in your gut   
>And she still hasn't blinked   
>You'd have shit your pants by know if you hadn't been clenching your asshole in fear for the past minute.   
>Those eyes, they're like every predator on the planet looking right at you, there's no doubt in your mind that you will die here tonight   
>Then the fat child mumbles something in his sleep, causing the lanky bird of prey to snap her neck to his sleeping form   
>You realize this is your only chance, if you can just make it out the door, maybe you can loose her in the darkness    
>You start to bolt for the door, but within a second you find yourself in the creatures vice like grip, one arm wrapped around your throat, squeezing just tight enough to make you uncomfortable, the other forcibly keeping your mouth closed so you don't scream out.   
>Her fingers feel like iron against your skin, and no matter how much you struggle you realize she's got you dead to rights.   
>When she starts pulling you further into the house, to wards the door she had come out of, you really start to panic   
>You peer up at her, and it's then that you notice she's been staring down at you this whole time.    
>She still hasn't blinked.   
>Her grip on your throat tightens a bit, and the last thing you see before passing out is the large door, turning brighter and brighter as darkness overtakes you

 

>You groan loudly as awaken, the first thing you notice is how sore your throat is   
>The second being that you feel as if your pants are soaked. It wouldn't surprise you if you had pissed yourself, but looking around you notice that you seem to be sitting in a puddle of water   
>No, you're not in a puddle, you're on a platform of water. All around you are more and more of them, your brain starts to try and make sense of all this, how can this be possible.   
>"Ahem."   
>The voice draws your attention quickly, you snap your head around and there she is, less than a foot away from you and staring down at you with cold calculating eyes. Had she been there a moment ago? Did it matter?   
>You start backing away from her, crawling backwards in an effort to distance yourself from the creature.   
>That's when you suddenly feel foot plant itself onto your chest, her long slender leg pressing down till your lying on your back. You think about trying to move, but something tells you that she could crush your chest with ease if she wanted to   
>So why didn't she?   
>You gulp, scared out of your mind as you stare up at her. You can't stand to look at her gaze for more than a moment before averting your eyes, that's when you notice what she's holding in her hand   
>It's your phone   
>"Now," She says, her voice sending shivers through your whole body. "I'd like to ask you some questions."

>"Hew-man," She says the word like it's profanity, her eyes never leaving yours even as she flips through the options on your phone. "Care to explain this?"   
>She flips your phone around, a small slideshow already playing of the pictures you'd taken earlier. You try to speak, but all that comes out is a painful gasp, your throat still injured from her death grip earlier.   
>"Not feeling up to talk? That's fine, I have a few ideas of my own." She drops the phone and brings her hands together, tapping the fingers together slowly   
>"You come into my home, UNinvited I might add, proceed to take pictures and sneak around like a snake in the grass, and possibly intend to hurt my little Steven."   
>You can feel her foot press down a little harder on your chest, your attempts at protest die short as she continues.   
>"And then you have the nerve to watch me from behind the counter like some perverted voyeur hoping to achieve satisfaction." A disgusted grin pops up on her face. "Is that what this was, were you trying to arouse your self with the thrill of watching a Crystal Gem without her knowing? Were you touching yourself behind that counter?" She bends down, slapping your face a bit. "Answer me worm."   
>Again, your attempts at speech prove fruitless, you're beginning to wonder if the creature actually ruined your voice for good, and if you'd ever be able to speak again.   
>She humphs, crinkling her nose in disgust before straightening back up. "Never mind, I've seen enough to understand that you were up to no good, regardless of your intentions. The only question now is," She reaches up to the stone planted into her forehead, it glows brightly for a moment as she reaches inside of it. In seconds the creature pulls out some sort of warped spear, immediately pointing the sharp end at your face. "How do I punish you?"

 

>She pulls the spear back, causing you to breathe a sight a relief. You watch as she slaps the long handle into her palm over and over, a small "hmmm" coming from her mouth as she stares down at your with a small grin   
>"Ah!" She exclaims, the grin turning more sinister. "Since you like taking pictures so much I'll take some of my own." The creature tilts the spear down and flicks it upward, causing your phone to jump into the air and into her open palm. She made it look easy.   
>The sudden ease of pressure as she removed her foot from your chest felt great, you actually feel like you could breathe as you sat yourself up.   
>"Strip." You look up, eyes widening again. "OH ho ho, yes Earthling, I want you to feel vulnerable, like you made me feel tonight for coming into my home, putting the lives of those I care about in danger, making me feel helpless." Her grin looked like was starting to falter into a snarl. "Now strip."   
>You try to comprehend what's happening, how things turned so wrong so fast, but you obey the creature. You have to, if you didn't she'd probably kill you or worse.    
>You can feel the tears starting to swell up in your eyes as you start removing your clothing. Your shirt and pants went first, then your socks. You toss them aside and let them soak in the water, the creature grinning at you the entire time as she takes pictures, the flash blinding you for a few seconds.   
>Your thumbs hook around the waist of your underwear and you pause, your eyes locking with the creature and pleading with her to have mercy   
>"Either you can do it yourself or I will. But I promise you this worm," She frowns at you as she twirls the spear easily in her hand. "I won't be as gentle."   
>The fear is too much, your pride just takes a back seat as you yank down your underwear in one go, now standing naked before creature and feeling like a piece of meat on display.   
>You try to cover up, but a smack from the flat of her spear makes your hands jerk back.   
>"Pathetic."

>The phone continues to flash occasionally, the soft clicking sound just keeps reminding you of how helpless you are at the moment, the creatures, ever growing grin continues to frighten you.   
>"I've never understood why she would waste her life with one of your kind, and for something so insignificant as," She sneers, and you can hear the zoom before she takes another picture. "That."   
>"You're kind should have stuck to gathering berries and hunting the mammoths, at least then you wouldn't be deluding yourselves into thinking you were actually worth something."   
>"O-oh my!" She sneers at you, you begin to wonder what could have brought this on before you look down and your face turns a dark shade of red, your hands quickly trying to cover up your....shame. But another quick slap from her spear makes your hands jump back up.   
>"No worm, no hiding." She snaps some more pictures, the lump in your throat growing. "And her I thought I was punishing you, but from the looks of things I seem to be providing you a reward. Are you enjoying this? Do you enjoy being punished. Are you a masochist, or perhaps someone who loves to be made to feel less than dirt? Cause that's what you are, you're less than dirt worm, you're the excrement in the dirt. You're  ~~shit."~~   
>Her words hurt you deep, but at the same time they only seem to fuel your...predicament   
>The creature takes a few more shots before stopping. You watch as she brings the phone up to her jewel, it disappears in a bright light before the creatures hand is empty again.   
>"I think that's enough...for now. Just know if I ever catch you around our home again you won't be leaving with," She looks down, smirking. "such a warm parting gift. Now git worm."   
>You bend down, starting to collect your clothes before the spear is planted through them. "Did I say get dressed? I said leave, NOW!"   
>And you run

 

>You somehow managed to race home without anyone seeing you, the only bit of good for an entirely shitty night.   
>The first thing you do is jump in the shower, turn the water on till it's scalding hot, and try to wash away the last hour. Though you doubt no amount of soap can get rid of those memories.   
>After drying yourself and dressing in two layers of clothes, gently sitting down in front of your computer before sighing out loud. Your fingers dance over the keys as you begin to type.

  
_**"HEAD'S UP BEACH CITY PEOPLE! THE SEARCH FOR WEIRDNESS JUST TOOK AN EXTREME LEFT TURN TONIGHT, AS YOUR FAVORITE BLOGGER WAS JUST HELD PRISONER AND TORTURED BY A NEFARIOUS SNERSON! THEY TRIED TO BREAK ME BUT MY WILL WAS JUST TOO STRONG, AND I MANAGED TO ESCAPE WITH BOTH MY PRIDE AND DIGNITY. IF THOSE SCALE SUCKING SNAKES THINK THEY CAN KEEP ME DOWN, THEY'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. REMEMBER GUYS, KEEP BEACH CITY WEIRD!** _


End file.
